And?
by xwannaflyx
Summary: I can't give you that," she whispered. "And?" he said in his normal, arrogant, cocky manner before bending down to kiss me.


And…..?

**TenTen's POV**

I sighed in annoyance when I felt the not so subtle presence of another girl. "What you guys are into girls now?" I asked nonchalantly. The girl didn't jump out but wisely stayed in the bushes. My already thin patience went thinner, then snapped. I snatched a kunai out of my pouch and tossed it at where I supposed the head of the stalker to be.

A scantily clad girl fell out of the bushes and scrambled to her feet. "What was that for you bitch!" the girl shrieked angrily.

I raised my eyebrows, "You're the idiot that was following me? Did you seriously expect to not be heard and found out? Besides, you're one of Neji's fangirls aren't you, you certainly look like them."

The girl raised herself to her entire height, which was still shorter than me. "I don't talk to the likes of you."

I snorted, "If you really intend on getting close to Neji, I suggest you get use to me. I'm his friend, he train together pretty much twenty four/seven."

The girl sniffed and turned her nose up in the air, "I don't worry myself with those of the lower class."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Come on, if you want to meet him that badly, you might as well meet him." I retrieved my kunai and marched pass the girl with an annoyed expression, "Hurry up too. If I'm late, he usually trains harder or adds another hour."

The girl looked like she was in heaven. She quickly fixed her outfit and hair before chasing after me. With my back turned to her, she didn't see me roll my eyes while I quickly jumped or ran over the roots.

-x-

I skidded to a stop in front of Neji. "Sorry, I got…… ambushed by a bitch."

The girl stumbled out of the bush, her hair was in perfect condition and her clothes were a little rumpled, but on the whole, she still looked the same. "NEJI-KUN! OMG, I'M LIKE, YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!"

Neji glared at me, "You had to bring her."

I smiled sweetly, "Of course, I know how much you love your fangirls."

Neji shook his head and slid into his fighting stance, "Hn."

I grinned and pulled out a scroll, "Right back atcha!"

Neji and I exchanged a flurry of blows, mainly ignoring the calls of the stupid fangirl that was hiding behind a tree. I continued to throw weapons at him until I exhausted all my scrolls. I landed back on the ground lightly, "Let's rest for a minute, I need to collect my weapons back," I called.

Neji stopped his rotation and nodded briefly. I smiled and walked around grabbing my scrolls and calling the weapons back. Once I collected my scrolls, I grabbed my water bottle and sipped it before pouring some on my head. It was an unusually hot summer and the heat was pissing me off. I started slightly when I heard the simpery, annoying giggle voiced by someone behind me. I turned around and fixed the girl with a glare, "Yes?" I growled.

The girl snickered, "You look like shit. And seeing how weak you are, I don't know how Neji even stands you! You are below his class after all."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, I wonder how people stand you too."

The girl scoffed, "Do you not know who I am?!?!?!"

I looked at her. I placed my hand on my hip and adopted a pondering face, "Oh I know! You're that idiotic slut that's in charge of Neji's fanclub, poor guy…."

The girl's face shifted to one of outrage, "Why you little—!"

"Little?" I scoffed. "I'm taller than you. And I actually have a reason for being here, you don't."

The girl sniffed and turned up her nose, "I'm the chosen Hyuuga wife for the future Hyuuga Head."

I wrinkled my nose, "That is so freakin' sick…… I thought Hinata didn't go that way, or Hanabi for that matter. They both like hyper boys don't they?"

Neji coughed delicately, "They chose not to become the Heads so that they could….. have more freedom."

I looked at Neji then turned my gaze to the girl, "Oh yuck….. what is it with the Hyuugas and incest anyway!?!?"

"TenTen…" Neji said softly.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the fact that I felt hurt that Neji couldn't tell me this himself. "Foget it _Neji_. I should've known it wouldn't work out," I whispered quietly before turning to go to the Compound. Neji and I were going out, a fact only known by our friends and close people who guarded that piece of information (thank Kami) with their lives.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

I turned and gave him a sad smile, "To the Hyuuga Compound, I need to talk to Hina." I ignored him (and his footsteps as he followed me) while I sadly, and a little angrily, I didn't like the girl _at all_, continued to walk to the Hyuuga Compound.

**Neji's POV**

I frowned slightly as I followed TenTen back to the Hyuuga Compound. I hadn't wanted to tell her because I was afraid she would treat me differently. And to be honest, I was tired of having random people come up and bow to me before scampering off. I sighed in annoyance and walked past the gates. I twitched slightly when the gate guard bowed deeply and murmured, "Hyuuga-san," in an annoyingly polite tone.

I sighed and marched past him to my room, ignoring the bows I received from the Hyuugas I passed.

**TenTen's POV**

"I'm here!" I said cheerfully as I barged pass Hinata's guards into her room. "What up Hina?"

Hinata smiled softly at me when I barged into her room, "TenTen-chan, how are you?"

I snorted, "Great, just great…."

Hinata completely turned her attention to me, "What's wrong?"

In my ears, it sounded more like a demand than a question, "It's nice to know that the Hyuugas are so well trained in their marvelous polite actions," I commented dryly.

Hinata blinked incomprehensibly then suddenly nodded, "Ohhhhhh….. Neji-niisan?"

I widened my eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about, and I still think your etiquette is lacking. How are you?"

Hinata suddenly gave me a sunny smile, "I'm free TenTen-chan!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. "After who remembers how many years of being suppressed, I'm finally free!"

I looked at her happiness and gave a soft, genuine smile, "I'm happy for you, you and Hanabi." I watched Hinata as she played with her hair and daydreamed for a bit, "So are you and Hanabi marrying those hyper boys you buys are so in to?"

Hinata blushed bright red, "Uh… um….uh…. I-I-I-I-I h-have n-n-no idea wh-what you're t-talking a-about!" she stammered nervously.

I snickered, "Lies, all lies. You and Hanabi are into those two. You're into Naruto, you've been into him and Hanabi is starting to spend a whole ton of time with….. who's that kid, Konohamaru?"

Hinata giggled, "They're always arguing, they almost sound like Shikamaru-san and Temari-san."

Hinata smiled happily then suddenly shook her head. Before she could say anything, I interrupted, "Shikamaru and Temari-chan argue a lot but Ino and Kiba are almost as bad. I heard them arguing about what brand of shampoo was better for Akamaru's fur! I mean, honestly, who cares?!?!"

Hinata shook her head determinedly, "Uh uh. Not this time TenTen-chan. What happened between you and Neji-niisan?"

I smiled cheerfully, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Suddenly a look of dawning appeared on Hinata's face as I backed away nervously, "I'm free," she said slowly, "But Niisan isn't, that's what it is isn't it? He never told you about his arranged marriage and you got told by some other person?"

I sighed and flopped onto Hinata's bed, "Right on the damn bullseye, fuck."

"TenTen!" Hinata half shrieked as she admonished me for my language.

I sighed, "I don't know….. I mean, I can totally understand him getting married, it's just…… I wish he told me himself you know?"

Hinata gently patted me placating on the back, "I know…… it's okay to cry you know."

I couldn't help the slightly curl of disgust that appeared on my lip, "Cry," I scoffed lightly, "I've been doing way too much of that," I growled in slight self disgust.

Hinata smacked on me on the head, to my complete and utter surprise. "DON'T SAY THAT TEN-NEECHAN!" she exclaimed with her eyes tightly closed, "If you cry too much," she whispered, tears starting in her eyes, "How much…… how much do I cry?"

I widened my eyes, "Oh Kami Hina….. the same rules don't apply to you as they do to me," I quickly said, enveloping her in a hug.

Hinata sniffed and had a bit of a cry before sighing and settling down. "The wedding….." she whispered quietly.

I blinked and looked at her, "Huh?"

"You're invited to the wedding, Neji and Otou-san made sure of that."

I laughed, "So Hiashi-sama actually likes me sort of huh?"

"It was the Elders," Hinata said, a slight bitterness in her voice.

I gave her a cheerful hug, "Don't worry, I'll come to his damn wedding," I said with a smile. I wrinkled my nose, "I'm even dress up," I said in disgust, trying to get Hinata to laugh again.

I succeeded. Hinata threw back her head and let loose her bell like laughter at my pitiful expression as I mentioned dressing up.

-x-

I sighed as I pulled slightly on the ends of my hair nervously. Hinata burst out of the dressing room of the bride, her normally sweet face looking like she was about to kill someone, "Dear Kami, if she says something about Neji's 'pathetic teammate' again, I swear I'll kill her," Hinata muttered murderously.

I blinked, "Woah….. the chick that bad?"

Hinata wrinkled up her nose, "Even worse," she complained.

I grinned and gave her a slightly hug, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Hinata seemed to finally notice my wear, "Holy angels!" she gasped, "Ten-neechan! You look beautiful!"

I laughed nervously and quickly looked around to make sure no one noticed me. "I didn't know you went that way Hina," I teased lightly, "I don't think Naruto would be happy to hear it.

Hinata blushed deeply and nudged me with her elbow, "You do look beautiful though, I don't think Niisan would be able to take his eyes off of you."

I frowned when she said that, "You're right, you don't think," I grumbled.

Hinata giggled and nudged me again when a demanding voice shrieked, "HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M STILL MISSING THE CORSET!"

"Like that would make her look any skinnier the stupid ho," Hinata muttered, sounding annoyed and murderous as she stomped back into the room.

I blinked, "Woah……. did innocent little Hinata just call someone a ho?"

"Yes," said a slightly amused voice, "You would too if you had to listen to that….. abomination."

I turned and bowed slightly, ignoring the fact that I was suppose to curtsy. "Hello Hiashi-sama, thank you for the invitation."

Hiashi-sama gave me a slightly smile, "No need," he said airily.

I smiled at him, "So how are you?" I asked, for need to fill the silence.

"About to go on a killing spree against the Elders," Hiashi-sama muttered quietly. "I down right refuse to have that shrieky _thing_ as my cousin-in-law."

I covered my mouth as I laughed, coughing slightly to hide it when Hiashi-sama gave me another amused look. "She can't be that bad."

"You're right," Hiashi-sama said grimly, "She's worse."

I smiled but my smile faded at my next words, "Then Elders and you chose her though, didn't you?"

Hiashi-sama shook his head, "No, the Elders chose her. I just told him to get married."

I covered a smile at his bluntness, "I see."

The bells began ringing, warning everyone that it was time to take their seats. Hiashi-sama gave me a slightly sympathetic look and a slightly pitying look, "I always did like you better, so did my daughters," he said calmly before walking away.

I blinked at him dumbly before hurrying to my seat. I noticed Neji immediately, he looked good, all neat and handsome. Neji noticed me and stared for a moment. I raised an eyebrow,_ 'What?'_ I asked with my expression.

_'Dress?'_ Neji asked back.

I wrinkled my nose at him, _'It's a _Hyuuga _wedding remember?'_

_'Too true,'_ Neji eyed back with the slightest hint of a smile, _'You look nice.'_

I blinked then gave him a warm smile _'Thank you.'_

Neji gave me a slight unnoticed nod before turning back to the bride who was pretty much strutting down. I didn't hear anyone 'awww' or coo over how beautiful she was, everyone knew what kind of wedding this was anyway, a political one.

I smiled slightly when I saw Tsunade-sama's lip curl slightly as she looked at the girl in front of her in barely hidden disgust. I also saw my friends giving the girl very venomous looks and the boys giving her annoyed or slightly pissed expression, every one of the Konoha Thirteen knew about the hidden relationship.

When girl instantly said yes when she was asked with she took Neji as her husband. Her eyes shone bright with vicious triumph and victory. I narrowed my eyes slightly but did nothing, after all, Neji had always wanted to be Hyuuga Head, this marriage would mean that, and he meant way too much to me for me to stop him.

Tsunade-sama turned to Neji with a really pitying expression and asked him if he took this woman (she spat that word out, I heard a few titters) as his husband.

Neji opened his mouth and stopped. I noticed a few of the Elder stiffen as they intensified their stares on Neji. "No," Neji suddenly said confidently. I froze, my expression slipping into blankness. I saw a few expression go triumphant, most of them either his close family members or our friends. "I refuse to marry this……"

"Abomination!" Naruto shouted from the crowd, gesturing rudely (he was flipping her off and motioning exactly where he thought she belonged) at the girl.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You actually know what the word means, dobe?" he asked.

Sakura punched him lightly on the shoulder and then glared at the girl, "Yeah! Abomination!"

The girl stared in shock, "But….. but you have to marry me if you want to become Hyuuga Head!" she shrieked angrily.

Neji glanced at me slightly, "I'd rather not become the Hyuuga Head if it means losing as much as I'm going to."

The girls face twisted in fury, "It's because of that stupid weakling isn't it! That stupid teammate of yours that you were sparring with!" she accused shrilly.

I hid a smirked when all the girls of the Konoha Thirteen (and Temari) stood up and made their presence very apparent. "Look here you bitch," Temari growled, ignoring her younger brother's (Kankuro) incessant pulling on her arm. "Nobody calls TenTen stupid but me, and nobody messes with my friends unless they want to die an extremely painful death," she hissed, her eyes narrowed with icy teal slits.

"YEAH!" Ino yelled angrily, "What the hell is your problem anyway! You suddenly just waltz in and think you can backstab and insult our best friend like that? You got another thing coming at you Airhead!"

"And the pot calls the kettle black," I said with a slight smile.

Everyone swiveled in my direction but Sakura took their attention back at her next words. "CHA! NOTBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS, BITCH!" she yelled angrily, using her super strength to slam her fist down on the chairs and break several of them (and they're metal, ouch…).

"Atta girl!" Tsunade-sama burst out from her spot at the pulpit.

Sakura smiled slightly and continued on with her tirade, "I mean, who gave you the damn _right_ to just take TenTen's spot!"

Hinata sighed, "You shouldn't have mentioned that……"

Sakura ignored this, "And what gave _you_," she growled, jabbing her fingers at the Elders that sat at the front row, "the right to mess with my friends' lives huh? You wanna mess with me?!?!"

The Elders looked slightly shocked at anyone would threaten them and gave her contemptuous, haughty, and affronted looks. I stood up, "Stop," I said calmly, "It….. it doesn't matter."

"LIKE _HELL _IT DOESN'T!" Hinata suddenly shrieked angrily. "Be selfish for once in your life, TenTen!" she said, exasperated, "Just do what you want for the one most essential time in your life, would it kill you?!?!"

Hiashi-sama clapped quietly for his daughter in the front. "Nice," he murmured.

However, Hinata wasn't done yet. "You," she demanded, stabbing her finger at the girl, "I can't seem to remember your damn name right now but you are really starting to make me mad. Hurting my friends? Messing with my family's life? Bribing the Elders for your own gain!?!?" she shrieked. She glared at the affronted expressions on the Elder's faces, "Don't you even bother denying it!" she added angrily."You," she growled, stabbing her finger at Neji. "Why can't you just be selfish and not do something for the greater good Neji, would it kill you?!?!" Hinata took a deep breathe before glaring at the Elders, "Don't even get me started at on you guys," she growled. "You tried to ruin my best friend, almost my sister's life, you tried to ruin my brother figure's life, and you became so corrupt that you're not above threats and bribery anymore, what kind of advising council are you?!?!?!"

"Hina," I began, trying to calm her down. We were in the middle of a wedding ceremony that had screeched its brakes after all.

"You!" she burst out, giving me a hard look. "Why can't you just be selfish!?!? Why couldn't you defy the Elders and stay with Neji even if it meant giving something up? Something not worth having very much. Why!??!?!"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly, "We're causing a scene," I said calmly, "Maybe we should all sit down and just drop this."

Tsunade-sama crossed her arms and looked at me smugly, "Technically, Neji said no which means that we _can't _continue the wedding any longer."

Hinata smiled, looking like some triumphant predator. "All right then, that means we just all have to file out of here right?"

"Right," Tsunade-sama said gleefully, rubbing her hands together like some world dictator while walking out of the room without a second glance. The Konoha Thirteen (excluding me and Neji shortly followed. After they left, the Hyuugas and the guests all filed out, muttering about it being a waste of time. I stood up and gave Neji a slightly quizzical glance before merely turning and walking out.

-x-

I sighed as my kunai hit the middle mark yet again. "Why Neji," I said calmly when I felt his presence behind me. It was a week after the totally killed wedding and the Elders were still arguing with Hiashi-sama about it.

"Because I didn't want to spend the rest of my life staring at her face."

I smiled slightly, "I wouldn't either," I smiled reflectively, "Probably faint in shock or something."

Neji let out a low chuckle and stood next to me, "That might occur."

I sighed and turned to face him, "Neji….. you wanted to be the Hyuuga Head and change all the rules."

"And?" Neji asked calmly.

"You wanted to be high ranking, to be the best, no matter the sacrifices," I said rolling my eyes.

"But the sacrifices was too great," he said calmly.

"I can't give that to you….." I said softly.

Neji was instantly in front of me, cupping my face gently, "And?" he asked in his annoying cocky manner before he leaned down to kiss me. We our lips finally separated he whispered, "I don't need it, I'll have you."

I frowned but kissed his lips, "Cocky bastard," I said affectionately.

Neji smirked, "And?"

I smirked and cupped his face back, "And I love you."

Neji kissed me for while before drawing back and giving me a relieved look, "You have no idea how worried I was about you not saying that."

I laughed, "And?"

Neji smirked, "And I love you too," he whispered quietly. I smiled and closed my eyes, everything was right again.

* * *

haha

sorry....

im geting kinda lazy with my chapter stories

so i thought i'd give you a oneshot before xxtemarixx or heavenlyswirl tried to kill me

(yes im talking to you!)

anyway thanks for reading

please review


End file.
